Por un helado
by AmbrelaKing
Summary: Esta vez, Harry y Draco ¡y un helado para variar! Este proyecto participa en el festival Top! Draco 2016, celebrado por las paginas "We Love Drarry2 y "I love BottomHarry".
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Ambrella King

Pareja: Drarry (Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter)

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Nada mío excepto la trama. Ya saben.

Nota de la autora: Mi segunda colaboración y esta vez en AUs. Esto será corto. u.u Disculpen si hay un poquitín de Ooc, más con algunos personajes, ¡recién comienzo! Comentarios ¡bienvenidos! Besotes.

Resumen: Esta vez, Harry y Draco, ¡y un helado para variar!

Este proyecto participa en el Festival Top! Draco 2016, celebrado por las páginas "We Love Drarry" y "I love BottomHarry"

Advertencias: Mucho fluff (entiéndame, ponerle problemas a estos dos no es de mi estilo (?) Ahora quiero mucho amor)

 **Primera parte**

Estudiar y trabajar era lo que la mayoría de jóvenes hacían en Surrey, lugar donde vivía un joven llamado Harry Potter. Exactamente en la calle Privet Drive numero 4 él vivía junto a sus tíos Petunia y Vernon Dursley, y su primo Dudley. Harry había estado viviendo con ellos desde que tenía uso de razón y pues, no era tan malo. Especialmente desde que cansado que lo traten como estropajo, Harry se enfrentó a su tío Vernon y lo amenazo con acusarlo a la policía sino dejaba de tratarlo mal. Funcionó. Algo. De eso ya 4 años, cuando Harry tenía 13 años, ahora ya tenía 17.

Una alarma sonó y Harry se desperezo. Había estado acostado en su cama. Miro la hora, ya eran las 4pm. Se cambió, aún seguía con ropa de instituto, y salió de su "cuarto". Salto la gran verja trasera de la casa de sus tíos y se fue caminando. La bicicleta vieja, que se había podido comprar con su primera paga de su primer trabajo, estaba descompuesta.

 _Después de la amenaza hecha a su tío, los maltratos cambiaron a la indiferencia extrema. Sus tíos se desatendieron de él. Nunca más le volvieron a dirigir la palabra si es que no era un caso de vida o muerte y con eso, todo. Nada de comida, ni prestarle el baño, nada. Botaron sus ropas (las poquísimas que tenía) al jardín trasero y le dijeron que se las arreglara él solo. Harry acomodo la casa del perro Rojo que se había muerto cuando Dudley de pequeño lo asfixio hasta matarlo, según él solo le hacía "cariñito", a un lugar habitable. Como fue un perro grande pudo caber él y sus cosas. Limpio las telarañas y a partir de ese día ese fue su cuarto._

 _Después de eso se la paso sin comer por tres días y no podía encontrar trabajo ya que era muy pequeño. Pero un día lo encontró. Un tal señor Granger lo contrato como ayudante en su consultorio de dentista. No iba a hacer mucho, solo ayudarle a pasarle cosas que necesitaba cuando atendía a clientes o limpiar. Eran trabajos sencillos. El único problema que había era que el tal consultorio estaba en otro lugar, Hamsphire. Era media hora ida y media hora vuelta en carro. Pero Harry no tenía uno, así que ni bien regresaba de la escuela se iba caminando todo ese largo camino. El señor Granger era muy buen dentista y muy buena persona. Le dijo que le había contratado porque vio, esa vez que Harry caminaba por las calles pidiendo trabajo, que veía en él un espíritu luchador. Cuando Harry iba al consultorio las primeras veces, nunca veía a nadie que no fuera los clientes que tenía el señor Granger pero un día llegó y en una esquina estaba una niña sentada con un gran libro que al parecer de Harry se notaba muy pesado en su regazo. Tenía el cabello súper alborotado y el color muy parecido al del señor Granger. Eso fue lo primero que pudo notar de aquella niña. Más tarde su jefe le dijo que ella era Hermione, su hija. Ella solo sonrió y Harry observo unos grandes dientes sobresalientes. Él también le sonrió y, con el tiempo, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a hablarse y conocerse. Se hicieron amigos._

Harry sonrió muy grande al recordar, saco su pequeño celular del bolsillo y vio la foto de la pantalla. En ella estaban él y su amiga castaña, con una inscripción debajo "Hermione y Harry, amigos hasta el final"

Siguió caminando.

Nota final de autora: Este capítulo fue más como ambientación, ya en el siguiente se notara más. Siento si es muy corto, el siguiente será más largo, sino que tenía que cortarlo justo ahí :/ Comento que siempre me ha gustado la amistad de estos dos y no pude evitar escribirla. Descuiden que, como ya dije, en el siguiente ya aparecerá nuestro hurón rubio preferido. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autora: Bien, otro capítulo más, y no me he demorado ni una semana. Como dije en el pasado este si será largo para recompensar el anterior. Y ya aparece nuestro rubio *love* Para este capítulo he investigado un poquito acerca del sistema educativo en Inglaterra, bueno en todo Reino Unido, me gusta saber esas cosas aparte de aportar al fanfic. Quizás hasta ustedes aprenden un poquito más jeje Bueno, ya las dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ya saben.

 **Segunda parte**

Harry llegó cansado a su trabajo. Desde que desaprobó cuatro de sus GCSE estaba muy desanimado. Todo había sido culpa, como siempre, de sus tíos, especialmente de su primo Dudley. Llegó un día diciéndole que si le ayudaba a estudiar para aprobar el examen su mamá, tía Petunia, le daría de comer por tres meses. Harry aceptó, comida por ayudar a su tonto primo era más que bien recibida. A pesar de que trabajaba y le pagaran, al ser aún menor de edad no le pagaban el total. Él no podía reclamar nada, sino lo echaban del trabajo y estaría en la calle. Aún recuerda la voz de su amiga Hermione diciéndole: "Harry, debes estudiar más tú que ayudarlo a él". Pero, claro, Harry no la escuchó, como siempre para des fortunio de él. Por eso ahora estudiaba todas las noches sin cansancio, ya que en el trabajo se le iba todo el día.

— ¿cansado, eh?— escuchó Harry mientras entraba por la puerta trasera de su lugar de trabajo.

Harry trabajaba en "Kings Helados", era una compañía de tiendas especializadas en ventas de helados muy famosa por sus diferentes sabores que ofrecían al público. Claro que su fama no llegaba a mucho, pero era reconocida en Surrey y sus alrededores. Realmente, Harry no era antes muy fanático de este dulce frío pero ya llevando tanto tiempo en un trabajo que consistía en servirlos y ofrecerlos a las personas se hizo un poquitín obsesionado con ellos. Su enamoramiento llegó cuando al llevar ya una semana trabajando en Kings, probó, de casualidad, ¡no había comido por días! Un helado sabor vainilla con ciruela. Harry aún siente en su paladar tan exquisito sabor. Lastimosamente, jamás pudo volver a probarlo ya que el encargado del local lo pilló y le dio la primera reprimenda que Harry recibiría en Kings.

—Pues sí, Richard. Muy cansado—le respondió Harry a su compañero.

Richard era mayor que él por cuatro años. Pronto iba a ingresar a la universidad, pero para eso necesitaba dinero, ahí el porqué de estar trabajando en un heladería. Harry observo que este ya estaba cambiado con el uniforme del lugar. Y fue ahí cuando recordó algo.

— ¡Me olvide mi uniforme en casa!—gritó, mirando con grandes ojos a Richard que solo se rió de él. Estaba vistiendo su camisa blanca, pantalón negro y corbata roja de su escuela.

—Sí que eres tonto—le dijo Richard.

—Tengo que regresar a casa, ¡Nicolás me matará si me ve sin el uniforme!—decía Harry mientras dejaba la mochila que tenía consigo en un lado de la bodega y se disponía a comenzar a correr.

— ¿estás loco?, ¡ya son las 4 Harry, muy tarde para volver! Solo sigue con tu…—Richard se cortó a sí mismo y sonrió grande, enseñando sus dientes divertido— ¡uniforme de escolar! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Harry lo miró molesto. Richard siempre se burlaba de él por su uniforme escolar. Decía que se tenía que reír si es que no quería atraparlo y revolverle el cabello. Richard estudió en una escuela privada y jamás llevo uniforme, por eso siempre se reía cuando lo veía con uno.

— ¿para qué te burles de mi todo el día? No, gracias—le dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque Richard tenía razón. Ya era muy tarde para volver a casa. Se tendría que quedar todo el día con su uniforme.

—Ya, ya, prometo no burlarme—Richard se le acerco, mirándolo ya no con burla sino seductor— es que ¿sabes? Así vestido de colegial calientas a cualquiera.

Harry se sonrojo y lo apartó. Richard era muy sofocante cuando quería.

—Mejor salgamos. Nicolás ya no me perdonare ni una más y prefiero que me despida antes que se comience llenar el lugar— Harry salió de la bodega seguido de su compañero.

—No creo que te despida, también muere por tus huesitos...—canturreo Richard.

Harry llego a la barra donde estaba una gran vitrina donde se mostraba los sabores de helado. Había de todo, almendra, fresa, ciruela, menta, maracuyá, chocolate, vainilla, muchos más. El sueño de Kings era ganarse la "Copa del Mundo del Helado". Harry esperaba que lo ganaran, ¡el mundo tenía que enterarse de la vainilla con ciruela!

—Deja de decir esas cosas, Richard, no todos son como tú—respondió Harry, alcanzando una escoba para comenzar a barrer, el lugar aún estaba despejado.

—Eso no es lo que pensé la otra semana cuando ese chico de cabellos rojos te sonreía descarado—Richard se dispuso a ordenar las silla en el Kings.

—Es Ronald, ¡el novio de Hermione, dios! Y es mi amigo también— Harry no creía en verdad las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo.

—Igual, lo veía muy sonriente. Demasiado—respondió Richard— ¿estás seguro que no te estaba coqueteando?

—Muy seguro— después de terminar de barrer, Harry comenzó a limpiar las mesas. Mientras Richard barría la entrada al lugar.

Kings era muy espaciosa, con luces arañas colgantes del techo dándole el toque elegante pero que combinaba muy bien con el estilo bohemio que había. Había grandes pufs de colores oscuros, el piso de color negro azulado con las paredes celeste cielo y cuadros de cantantes y actores famosos así como imágenes icónicas del cine. Era un lugar muy lindo para Harry, se sentía muy cómodo ahí.

—Son las 4:30pm. ¿Por qué aun todo esta desordenado?—se escuchó un voz proveniente de la puerta principal.

Harry y Richard pararon de hacer lo que hacían y observaron al visitante, o mejor dicho, Nicolás. Nicolás ya era mayor, tenía una hija, era padre soltero. Era lo único que sabía Harry de él. Su pequeña era una tierna niña de 5 años, se llamaba Lila.

—Hola, Nicolás—saludó Harry nervioso.

Él lo miro de arriba abajo con confusión.

— ¿Por qué vistes eso?— ya era su fin, pero Harry trataría de ser fuerte.

—Vera, yo...Olvide mi uniforme en mi casa, es que…—comenzó a hablar mientras movía nerviosamente su manos al hablar. Un gesto que sabía Nicolás le agradaba. Pero al parecer no funcionó esta vez.

—Harry, se lo que haces y aunque te ves muy tierno no puedo dejártelo pasar—le dijo Nicolás, con una mirada entre desaprobatoria y de lastima— Si viene el jefe justamente hoy y te ve así se dará cuenta que no eres mayor de edad y me obligara a despedirte, Harry.

A Harry no le importó la mirada que le dirigía Nicolás, tenía que regresar a casa pero él no quería. No haría nada en su casita de perro. Quizás estudiar pero estaba muy cansado.

—Entiendo, Nicolás, gracias—respondió Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia la bodega detrás.

— ¡Eh, eh, que no te estoy despidiendo, Harry!—gritó Nicolás para que lo escuchara.

— ¡lo sé!, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente Nicolás—respondió a gritos también Harry.

Una vez en la bodega y con la mochila en mano Harry suspiro. ¡No quería irse a su casa! Cuando estaba ahí se lamentaba de sí mismo y odiaba escuchar a sus tíos y primo riendo felices dentro mientras él estaba fuera y con hambre. No quería regresar a malograrse el día. Escucho la puerta abrirse y volteo a ver quién era. Por supuesto, Richard al rescate. Él se acercaba sonriente. Harry ya sabía que tenía una idea.

—Para que no lamentes tu asqueroso trasero por olvidadizo hoy, y solamente hoy, te invito un helado—le dijo Richard sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes— ¿Qué mejor que en la reina de las heladerías? Kings, obviamente.

Harry le sonreía de vuelta. A pesar que Richard sea muy molestoso con él era muy buena persona y cuando llego lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y fue el primero a favor que Nicolás lo aceptara en el trabajo. Y sus juegos de seducción eran solo eso, juegos. Harry sabía que Richard buscaba a chicos muchos más grandes en edad que él. Después de todo ya iba a ser un universitario. Aunque Harry admitía que las primeras veces que Richard coqueteo con él se lo creyó, y salieron. Pero después se dieron cuenta que mejor como buenos amigos.

Los dos salieron sonrientes y riendo un poco. Nicolás miro a Harry confundido. Él pensaba que ya se había ido a casa.

—alguien me ha invitado un helado justo hoy mismo—le dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

Nicolás meneo la cabeza pero les mando una sonrisa y se fue a su despacho. Harry se dirigió a una mesa cerca de una ventana, era su mesa preferida. Hace unos meses una pareja se comprometió ahí. Fue sorpréndente y emotivo. Otro día, dos viejas amigas se reconciliaron y lloraron por horas. Fue emotivo de una manera extraña. Otro día dos viejos amigos se reencontraron y así muchos sucesos importantes, por eso a Harry le encantaban esa mesa en especial, a parte tenía un sitio privilegiado. Estaba un poco alejada de las luces de la araña en el techo y los Beatles y AC/DC en cuadros estaban cercanos en la pared. ¿Mejor mesa? Nunca.

—Joven, buenos días, soy Richard—escuchó. Richard estaba junto a él.

— ¿No se supone que yo deba acercarme a pedir mi pedido?—preguntó Harry divertido.

Richard se sonrojo un poco pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—Quise ahorrarle pasos—

—Ve y atiéndeme como se debe, Richard— Harry se levantó de su mesa y se encaminó a la vitrina de helados. Richard corrió para llegar antes que él.

—mmm…bien quiero-…—Harry se interrumpió al oír la campanilla de la puerta de entrada al Kings.

Junto con Richard voltearon a ver quién era. En la puerta estaban dos chicos, bueno, una chica y un chico. La chica tenía cabello corto y negro, vestía un uniforme de escuela pero Harry no reconocía el nombre. Era de dos piezas, falda y blusa, su corbata era verde, notó Harry. La chica tenía una mirada de superioridad en su rosto.

Cuando dirigió su mirada al chico Harry boqueo. Era muy hermoso. Un poco más alto que él, cabello rubio y al parecer sedoso, tez blanca de porcelana, nariz respingada y curiosos ojos grises. Vestía con el mismo uniforme de la chica pero, por supuesto, para hombres. Era prácticamente el uniforme de Harry pero con la corbata color verde. Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa que Harry unos momento atrás había ocupado y se sentaron tranquilos y con una inusual elegancia.

—Que tales chicos—escuchó Harry, volviendo a la realidad. Volteó a ver a Richard.

— ¿Eh?—dijo Harry un poco desorientado. Ese chico se había llevado su mente y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—oh—Harry estaba medio ido pero si noto el cambio en la mirada de Richard. ¿Tristeza, quizás? Pero rápidamente cambio a una picara— ¿acaso he escuchado un suspiro por parte tuya Harry? Dime quién, ¿el chico o la chica?

—El chico—respondió Harry.

—Me enorgulleces Harry. Muy buen gusto, aunque demasiado pomposo ¿no crees?—Harry solo negó con su cabeza, parado como estaba, con Richard al costado en la vitrina de helados. De repente se escuchó un plash. Los dos volvieron su vista hacia los únicos comensales de la heladería. La chica de cabello negro tenía la mano levantada y sus ojos llorosos. Ella miraba con odio al chico frente suyo. Tomo un gran respiro y salió corriendo de Kings.

El chico se quedó sentado con la mirada gacha.

—Oh, por mi tía María, ¡la chica lo abofeteó!—susurro alarmado Richard en el oído de Harry. Este simplemente miro al chico con tristeza. Aunque también amargura ¿Quién se creía esa chica para golpear a ese hermoso chico?

—Richard se más discreto—le dijo Harry. Richard había susurrado, pero en el silencio sepulcral que se había instaurado en Kings se escuchó claramente. Un gran sonido también comenzó a sonar. Harry miro a Richard un poco molesto— ¡tu celular!—le gritó. Él respingo y fue corriendo a la bodega trasera a responder.

El chico rubio finalmente se levantó del lugar y conecto su mirada con Harry quien no le perdía de vista. Se infló con orgullo y camino hacia él. Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿le diría algo acerca de lo que había visto? ¡pero qué le diría! ¡Ellos no se conocían! ¿Quizás Harry también le gusta? ¡No seas tonto, Harry! Al parecer la chica de cabello negro era su novia ¿habían terminado? Pues si era así, habían acabado con la magia de la mesa preferida de Harry. Al fin el rubio llego con Harry. Este respiro hondo.

— ¿Tú eres el que atiende?—le preguntó. Su mirada estaba apagada, fue lo primero que notó Harry.

—eh…Pues yo…— ¿Qué le decía? Él era trabajador de ahí pero justamente ese día no estaba trabajando, pero es no le importaba al chico hermoso ¿no?— sí, ¿Qué deseas?

"¡tonto!", gritó su mente de Harry, "¡obvio un helado, ¿para qué estaría acá si no?!"

—Pues un helado, obviamente—le respondió con una mirada hastía.

—Pues qué sabor entonces—le preguntó Harry, bonito y todo pero a él nadie le decía estúpido sin decirlo verbalmente.

—Menta. Solo menta—le respondió el chico rubio y regresó a sentarse en su mesa.

Harry no debía atender a nadie pero bueno, Richard no estaba y el sí. ¿No dejaría a un chico linda sin su helado cuando había terminado aparentemente con su novia, no? Se dispuso a servirle su helado y como no estaba en teoría sin trabajar ese día pues llevo el helado hasta la mesa del chico no como era lo correcto que era llamar al cliente por el micrófono a que se acercara a recoger su helado.

Una vez llego a la mesa le dio su helado de menta. Regreso y se sirvió uno de vainilla con ciruela para él. Nuevamente volvió a la mesa del chico rubio lindo y se sentó.

No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autora: ¡me he demorado muchísimo! Y por si alguien lo notó pues fue por los malvados exámenes finales; pero ya estoy libre, por lo menos hasta Agosto, así que aprovecharé Ah, esto da para dos capítulos más. ¡Pero volveré aunque no quieran! Jeje bien, los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Nada mío, ya saben. Yo solo juego y no gano nada con ellos, solo, si hay, comentarios.

 **Tercera Parte**

 _¿Qué mosca me ha picado?_ , pensaba Harry. Él estaba sentado frente al chico, con su helado en la mesa. Por un instante se había sentido con valentía en las venas, realmente le había cautivado ese joven rubio como para acercarse a él; ahora, no.

─ ¿algún problema?─ preguntó el rubio, con una mirada de extrañeza y desconfianza en la cara.

Harry no sabía qué hacer ni qué responder. No pensó. _Como siempre_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza. Pero tenía que decir algo, no se iba a quedar como tonto mirándolo.

─ No, ninguno─ le respondió. Comenzó a mover su pierna con nerviosismo─ solo…─Harry dejó de hablar.

─ ¿Solo, qué?─ le dijo el chico rubio.

─ Solo…nada. Pensé que querías compañía. La chica…pues, ella…─ _¿por qué había mencionado a la chica esa? Mejor me callo,_ se dijo.

─Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Enserio son así de entrometidos en este local?─ Harry observo como el chico se removía y parecía que sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. _Bolsillo, dinero, ¡se va a ir! ¡Has algo!,_ se gritó mentalmente Harry.

─ No, solo yo, es que…tú, eres muy…─ ¿no iba a decir hermoso, verdad? Quizás hasta le pegaba o gritaba, no que fuera diferente a las demás personas, solo era demasiado bello. Decidió comenzar como una persona ordinaria, que se acerca a alguien y le habla con la posibilidad de ser amigos…o quizás algo más, no que a Harry le molestara.

─ Me voy, ten─ le tendió a Harry un billete. Harry casi entra en pánico.

─ MinombreesHarry, ungusto, ojalápodamossergrandesamigosyquizásalgundíalagomás─ lo dijo tan rápido hasta para él mismo, pero el chico rubio dejo de hacer el movimiento de querer levantarse e irse, así que era algo.

─ No te entendí nada─ le respondió, con una cara seria y ya un poco molesta.

Harry respiró hondo─ Soy Harry─ le dijo y le extendió una mano.

─ Draco Malfoy─ le respondió, pero sin tomarle la mano de regreso. Harry dejó de extender su mano y se sonrojó un poco. Ese chico, Draco, era muy difícil. Harry, aunque no era bueno haciendo amigos, siempre pensó que saludarse y darse la mano era un gesto amable y que invitaba a ser amistoso con cualquier persona. Al parecer no era de ese modo para todos.

Para no comenzar a caer en un silencio incómodo y viendo que había logrado hacer quedarse a Draco sentado en su silla, Harry comenzó a hablar.

─ ¿De qué escuela vienes?─ preguntó.

Draco parecía que lo iba a dejar hablar solo pero rodando los ojos respondió.

─ Slytherin.

─ Wow─ se asombró Harry─ yo soy de Gryffindor.

Harry en realidad estaba un poco impactado, Slytherin era una escuela cara, demasiado. Aunque esa escuela estaba muy lejos y viendo que Draco aun llevaba el uniforme puesto, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo tan lejos.

─Y… ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?

Draco le dio una mirada suspicaz.

─ ¿quieres algo de mí? ¿Sabes quién soy?─ le preguntó.

─ ¿Yo? ¡No!- Harry se apresuró a contestarle, no quería que pensara cualquier cosa negativa de él- solo quiero ser tu amigo

─ ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso no tienes los tuyos? Sabes, estas actuando raro. Una persona normal no va por ahí saludando a extraños y queriendo ser amigos suyos- Draco estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Parkinson se había molestado con él y solo quería irse y venía este chico a querer amistad así de la nada. No tenía ánimos para eso.

─ No, no, solo…─ Harry ya no sabía que decir, había sido totalmente un mala idea dejarse llevar por ese instante de valentía.

En ese momento se escuchó un tintineo que indicaba que alguien había entrado al establecimiento. Harry dejo de observar a Draco y levanto la vista. Entro un hombre cualquiera, vestido de terno, que miraba por todos lados, hasta que lo miró a él y después a Draco. Se le quedo viendo y camino presuroso hacia él. Draco se volteó en ese instante y murmuró.

─ Lo que me faltaba hoy─ dejo un billete en la mesa y se acercó al hombre. Él solo menciono algo y salieron los dos. Harry se apresuró a mirar por la ventana. Afuera había una gran limosina en donde entraron Draco y el hombre de traje. Los miro irse hasta que se perdieron en la carretera.

En la mesa el helado que pidió Draco estaba intacto. No lo había comido.

Nota final de autora: Es muy pequeño, lo sé, pero prometo volver en esta semana con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Se agradece comentarios!


End file.
